Ta-Am-Ath (Walking Dad)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Monk (of the Sacred Mountain)(favored) Level: 2 Experience: 1.660 Alignment: LN Languages: Common Deity: Anor-Akim Ta-Am-Ath is a member of the Red Hand Society. Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 from race DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (05 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (-02 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 21 = (14) + 2CON (02) + 2FC (02) + Toughness (03) (Monk) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 16 = + DEX (02) + WIS (02) + Monk bonus (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (01) + Dodge (01) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (02) + WIS (02) + Monk bonus (00) + Dodge (01) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (01) + Size (00) + Misc (02) INIT: +04 = (02) + Trait (02) BAB: +01 = (01) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +05 = (01) + STR (04) + Misc (00) CMD: 18 = + BAB (01) + STR (04) + DEX (02) + Dodge (01) Fortitude: +05 = (03) + Class 02 (00) + CON (01) + Trait (01) Reflex: +05 = (03) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +05 = (03) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Staff (2 handed): Attack: +05 = (01) + Ability (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+6, Crit: 20/x2, Special: double, monk Unarmed / Staff (Flurry): Attack: +04/+04 = (01) + Ability (04) + Misc (flurry penalty) (-01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: disarm, sunder, trip Shuriken: Attack: +03 = (01) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d2+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: monk, 10 ft. range Shuriken (Flurry): Attack: +02/+02 = (01) + Ability (02) + Misc (flurry penalty) (-01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d2+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 10 ft. range Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (STR) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Bonus Feat: Toughness Skilled: +1 Skill Point/Level Languages: Common Class Features Monk Bonus Feat: Deflect Arrows Bonus Feat: Toughness Flurry of Blows: +0/+0 Stunning Fist: Unarmed Strike: Iron Monk: +1 natural armor Class 02 Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Dodge: +1 dodge bonus to AC (1st level) Improved Grapple: +2 on grapple checks and grapple CMD (human) Deflect Arrows: Avoid one ranged attack per round (monk 1) Improved Unarmed Strike: Always considered armed (monk 1) Toughness: +3 hit points, +1 per HD beyond 3 (monk 2) Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 10 = (04) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (human) (01) (Monk) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 07 2 3 2 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 08 1 3 4 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 06 1 3 2 -0 +0 Fly 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 02 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate 03 1 3 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 04 1 3 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 06 1 3 2 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 2 +0 Ride 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 06 1 3 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 06 1 3 2 -0 +0 Survival 02 0 0 2 +0 Swim 08 1 3 4 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Staff 00 gp 04 lb Kama 02 gp 02 lb Siangham 03 gp 01 lb Sword, Temple (longsword) 30 gp 03 lb Traveler's Outfit -- gp 01 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Rope (50' hemp) 01 gp 10 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb flint and steel 01 gp 00 lb torches (4) 04 cp 04 lb rations, trail (4 days) 02 gp 04 lb waterskins (2) 02 gp 08 lb crowbar 02 gp 05 lb hammer 05 sp 02 lb pitons (4) 04 sp 02 lb sack, empty 01 sp .5 lb spade 02 gp 08 lb Belt Pouch 01 gp .5 lb whetstone 02 cp 01 lb mirror, small steel 10 gp .5 lb Shuriken (20) 04 gp 02 lb Mage Armor potion 50 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 64.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 30 GP: 36 SP: 09 CP: 05 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: male Age: 21 Height: 5'9" Weight: 180 Hair Color: black (bald) Eye Color: green Skin Color: tan Appearance: clean shaven head, oriental look and garb Demeanor: stoic, lawful, makes few promises but keeps them Background: questing monk from a far-away land Traits: Resilient (+1 Fort), Reactionary (+2 Initiative) Adventure Log link Frog Hunt XP Received: 280 Treasure Received: 300 GP 0 Gems/Jewelry Items also 126 time-XP and 108 time-gold link Green Faerie XP Received: 1254 Treasure Received: 0 GP 0 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Monk BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: - Features: Class Features (Iron Monk) HP: 06 (Max -2, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen)) Skill Pts: +5 = +4 (Class) +1 (Race) +05 (Old Total) +0 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 10 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (grufflehead) (Date), Level 1 *Approval (Mowgli) (Date), Level 1 * Approval (Jan. 10, 2011) (GlassEye), level 2 Category:Approved Characters